


No More Pretending

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Big Bang 2017, Superfamily (Marvel), Trans!Peter Parker, Trans!Spider-Man, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: What's harder? Coming out as trans or coming out as a superhero?Written for the Spideypool Big Bang 2017





	No More Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art for this fic on [here](https://boom-its-chris.tumblr.com/post/164814795181/for-the-spideypool-big-bang-2017-spideypoolfanfic)

Peter sat on a rooftop wearing his Spider-Man suit, contemplating what to do with his life. He was a closeted trans man who was also a superhero with a super-not quite hero-something boyfriend and superhero parents.

He's kept these secrets for a while, but they're starting to ruin his life. He wants to spill, but he's not sure if he'll still have a boyfriend or family after he does. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could come out and potentially be hated for who he is, or not come out and just suffer in silence for the rest of his life. Everything could go just fine, too, of course, but Peter didn’t think it was that likely.

Peter exhaled and looked down at his chest. He was sick of wearing a binder to be a hero. He felt really sore after and it was harder for him to breathe. He felt so constricted. He just wanted to put on his suit and breathe free. He wanted to be himself so he could really feel like a hero and not some weird kid playing dress up.

The sun had set, the stars were dotting the sky, and the moon had appeared when Peter finally decided he was going to come out to his boyfriend tonight. There was no point in delaying it. Plus he figured if it went horribly, he'd still have his parents to comfort him afterward, but if it went well, he'd have support when he would come out to his parents.

Peter stood up and walked over to edge of the building. He mentally debated if he was really ready for what was about to happen. He eventually decided he’d never be ready. He took a deep breath to remain calm then shot out a web and jumped off the building, heading home.

 

* * *

 

Peter crawled in through his window and stripped his suit off. Then he grabbed his phone and texted Wade, telling him to come over. It was kinda late, but he had to tell Wade tonight or else he was sure he’d chicken out, and who knew when he’d have the courage to come out again.

Peter quickly threw on some clothes and looked in the mirror. He was disgusted by his long hair. He knew the first thing he'd do after coming out would be cut off his hair. It was way too long and always in his face. Also it was hard to fit his hair under his mask. He quickly tied his hair into a bun and then laid on his bed waiting for Wade.

A while later, there was knock at Peter's door and Wade's voice followed. “Hello, my love. Are you in there?”

Peter got up and opened the door. He saw Wade leaning against the door frame with a goofy smile on his face. Peter couldn’t help but smile back as he grabbed Wade's hand and dragged him into the room. He shut the door before walking over to his bed.

He was beginning to feel really nervous now. He'd never come out before. He wasn’t sure how to do it. People who knew him as Spider-Man assumed he was a male from the start. Everyone else knew him as Paige the girl. People have always assumed he was one thing or another, and he never had to chance to actually say what he was, whether or not they were right.

“Okay, Wade, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Wade asked, looking concerned. “You're not breaking up with me, are you? Because I can be a better boyfriend! I'll stop sexting you when I'm on missions!”

Peter laughed and shook his head. “No, no. I'm not breaking up with you. And I kinda like the sexting,” Peter admitted while blushing bright red.

Wade smirked, “Okay, good because I have nothing else to do while on missions.”

“How about your actual job?”

“I meant besides that! Anyway, what did you want to tell me?”

Peter was feeling nervous again. He opened his mouth to say something, but he remained silent.

“You know, whatever it is, I'll still love you,” Wade reassured. Then he added, “As long as you're not telling me you have another boyfriend.”

Peter smiled and chuckled to himself, “Yeah, that's not it.” He paused to see if Wade would say anything, but he didn't. Peter was starting to regret calling Wade over so suddenly. He had no clue what to say.

“Wade I…,” he tried to start. He was so scared of saying the words out loud. He never had to before. Tears began to roll down his face. Wade pulled him into a tight hug. It didn’t help his crying; he continued to cry on his shoulder.

“It's okay, Paige,” he whispered while stroking Peter's hair.

“Peter,” he whispered back.

“What?”

He pulled out of Wade’s embrace. “Peter. My name's Peter,” he finally sobbed out.

Wade didn’t say anything for moment, he just looked at Peter. Peter felt terrified. He had no clue what Wade was thinking. He had no idea what to expect. He wondered if he would just storm out and never speak to him again. Peter didn’t think he’d be able to recover after that kind of heartbreak. He loved Wade so much.

“So… You're a guy?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Peter whispered and looked down. He couldn’t look at Wade any longer. He wasn’t showing any signs of what he was thinking, and Peter didn’t want to wait for a look of disgust to appear on his face.

“Well, okay.”

Peter looked up in shock. He didn't expect it to just go over like that, especially with Wade being his boyfriend.

“You're cool with this?” he asked in disbelief.

“Of course! Don’t you know I’m pan?” Wade replied.

“No…” Peter knew Wade was flirty with pretty much everyone, but he had never really made that connection until now. He felt kinda stupid.

Wade wiped the tears off of Peter’s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. I guess I should’ve told you, but it doesn’t matter because I still love you. You’re my beautiful boyfriend, and Peter is the perfect name.”

“Thank you.” Peter smiled and he felt like he could breathe freely. Wade loved and supported him, and he didn’t need to pretend to be someone else anymore. It was such a great feeling.

“Hey, do you want me to cut your hair off?” Wade asked with a devious grin.

“As much as I love you, Wade, I don’t trust you with scissors near my body.”

“I use katanas pretty much every day!” Wade defended himself.

“You use them to hurt people, Wade!” Peter shot back and started laughing.

“Fine, Fine. I’ll take you somewhere to get your hair cut.”

Peter laid down on his bed and Wade joined him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist.

“Thank you. You’re the best.”

They laid on Peter’s bed in comfortable silence for a bit, until Wade got curious. “So, have you told your dads yet?”

“No. You’re the first person I told so far. I’m not sure when would be the best time to tell them.”

“Well, I’ll be there when you tell them. And I can fight them if things go badly.”

Peter laughed and imagined Wade trying to fight his dads. Even though Wade was Deadpool, his dads were Captain America and Iron Man. The fight probably wouldn’t go well for him, but who knows? Wade can be very surprising sometimes.

“What? You think I can’t take them in a fight? I’m the amazing, mighty, handsome Deadpool!”

Peter kissed Wade’s cheek. “I know you are, but I’d rather you didn’t have to fight them.”

That’s when Peter remembered that he never told Wade about Spider-Man. He felt like Wade might actually freak about that, but he knew he had to tell him. He might as well do it now since he confessed his other huge secret tonight. He slipped out of Wade’s arms.

“I actually have one more thing to tell you.”

“Is this the part where your second boyfriend walks in?” Wade joked.

“Oh, stop it with the other boyfriend jokes. You know I love you, but this is actually very serious,” he warned. He got up and walked over to his closet. He paused in front of it. He felt Wade’s eyes on him, and it felt like he was coming out all over again. He took a deep breath and opened the closet. He grabbed his suit and hid it behind his back, before walking back over to Wade.

“So... I’m also Spider-Man,” he said as he showed the suit to Wade.

“What?!” Wade shouted and jumped off the bed. Peter was shocked by his strong reaction.

“You’re Spider-Man?! How?!”

Peter thought that was a fair question. He did things that even some other heroes couldn’t, like swinging across the city with a rope made of spider webs.

He explained to Wade exactly how he became a hero. Spider-Man had many interactions with Deadpool before and Wade was shocked that he never could tell that he was actually talking to his boyfriend. Peter always found their interactions hilarious.

“You know what, I’m glad you’re Spider-Man,” he admitted.

“Why?” Peter asked, confused.

“Because if you weren’t Spidey, I’d feel bad for how much I had admired your ass in those tights,” Wade confessed.

Peter couldn’t contain his laughter. He felt like this situation couldn’t have gone better, and he was glad to know he’d have Wade in his corner no matter what happens in the future.

 

* * *

 

Wade knocked on the door of Peter’s bathroom. He could hear Peter getting frustrated and he wondered if he could help.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“My binder won’t come off and my hair is all over my face,” Peter shouted from behind the door.

“Let me in. I can help.”

“No. I’d rather you not see me like this,” Peter said quietly while still wrestling his binder.

“Peter, I love you and you need help. Let me in.”

He heard Peter sigh before walking over to the door and unlocking it. He opened the door and found his boyfriend standing in front of the mirror looking very upset.

“Well, first, if you tie up your hair, then it won’t be in your face.”

“I know, but I’m sick of tying it up. I want it all gone.”

Wade walked over and stood behind Peter. They looked at each other in the mirror.

“I also hate how much taller you are than me,” Peter glared at him. He was a whole head taller than Peter.

“I think it’s adorable that you’re short,“ Wade grinned widely.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please, just help me get this damn thing off.”

“Fine,” he kissed Peter’s cheek, “Lift up your arms.”

Peter followed Wade’s instructions and Wade began pulling the binder off.

“Why are you taking this off anyway?”

“I have to around my dads. They don’t know yet.”

“Just tell them then.”

Wade successfully got the binder off. Peter covered his chest with his arms and turned around.

“It’s hard, Wade. They’re my dads. If things go bad, then I lose my home, my family, a piece of me. I’m not prepared for that possibility,” Peter admitted.

“You don’t need to be. They love you, Peter. Nothing will change that.”

Peter sighed and walked out of the room in search for a shirt. Wade followed. He wasn’t going to back down.

“I’m serious, Peter. You should tell them tonight.”

Peter looked at him again. “Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, or in a few days, or something.”

“You gotta pick a day to tell them, or else you won’t. I know you, Peter.”

Peter knew Wade was right. “Fine. I’ll them tomorrow night at dinner. You’ll join me right?”

Wade could hear the fear in Peter's voice. He wished he could make it all go away, but he knew only coming out would achieve that.

“Yes. I promise I will be there for love, emotional support, and protection.”

Peter crossed his arms and defended himself, “I think I can protect myself.”

“Fine. Just love and emotional support then. Happy?”

Peter smiled and kissed Wade. “Very.”

 

* * *

 

“You're my beautiful boyfriend,” Wade whispered as he placed kisses on Peter’s neck. Peter sighed. He was nervous about coming out to his dads.

“They love you, and I will always love you.”

Peter appreciated Wade’s support, but it did little to calm his nerves. He really wanted his parents to accept him for him, but he wasn't sure if they would. Wade was convinced though.

“Look at me, babe,” Wade demanded.

Peter looked over at his boyfriend who was laying beside him.

“I know you're freaking out, but trust me, everything will be okay. And I will fight them if you want me to, _even though_ you don’t need my protection.”

Peter laughed. “Thank you, Wade. You're the best.” He placed a kiss on Wade’s cheek. He went back to getting lost in his thoughts while cuddling his boyfriend until he heard a knock on his door. Peter jumped at the sound. Wade silently grabbed his hand to calm him. They both sat up.

“Paige? Your father and I are home,” Tony announced as he opened the door. “Oh, hello Wade.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Wade greeted with a big, cheesy smile.

Tony gave a less enthusiastic smile.  “Okay, well two can join us for dinner in 10 minutes.” And then he walked out.

Peter turned to Wade. “I don't think I can do this.”

Wade placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Yes you can. They're your parents and they love you.”

“But what if-” Peter was cut off.

“If they really won't accept you, I'll find a horse and we'll ride off into the sunset together.”

Peter laughed. He really loved Wade. He was a great boyfriend. He was always there to ground him when he was freaking out.

“Okay. I can do this. Let's go,” Peter nodded confidently and grabbed Wade’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Peter was mostly silent during dinner. Wade picked up the conversation to distract Steve and Tony from Peter’s silence. Peter was grateful for that, but at the same time, he knew Wade loved to talk, so he probably would’ve stolen the conversation regardless of Peter’s situation. Peter was also glad his parents liked Wade for the most part. 

When dinner was finished, Peter’s dads began to clean up. Wade nudged Peter. He knew it was his time to tell them. His hands started trembling. Wade grabbed one and squeezed it, reminding Peter that he was there and that he’d be okay.

“Dads,” he called out to them before they left to go clean up in the kitchen.

“What’s up, Paige?” Steve responded.

“I need to tell you something.”

They both sensed that it was something serious, so they returned to the table and waited quietly for Peter to say what he needed to say.

He took a deep breath before just blurting it out. “I’m transgender,” he paused before adding, “I’m a boy.”

Steve seemed confused and shocked. Tony looked surprised as well. Wade continued to squeeze his hand which helped to ground Peter. He felt like he would’ve ran away if it weren’t for Wade. It was silent for a good minute before Tony looked at Steve briefly and then back to Peter.

“Well, if you’re sure, then I have no problem supporting you. And of course I still love you,” Tony reassured.

Peter felted so relieved, but Steve still hadn’t said anything. He was particularly worried about coming out to him because he knew that Steve was born the 20’s and it wasn’t a very accepting time.

Tony could tell how afraid Peter still was and nudged his husband. “You love her-him still, right?”

Peter appreciated how he had corrected himself, but he was still on edge.

Steve finally looked up at Peter and gave him a soft smile. “I do still love you, too. You’re my child and my family. I’m might be slow at understanding all this, but I do support you.”

Peter breathed a sigh relief and began crying happy tears. He never thought this would go as well as it had. His dads got up and came over to hug him. Peter felt so loved in that moment. After that, Peter answered whatever questions his dads had for him.

“So, do you have a new name you want to go by?”

“Peter.”

They both seemed to love the name too.

“Does this mean you’re gay now?”

“I’ve always been gay, but since I was pretending to be a girl, I was also pretending to be straight I guess.”

“Okay, but does this mean Wade’s gay now?”

Wade answered this one. “I’m a lover of all genders. I don’t discriminate.”

By the end of the night, Peter felt so comfortable and happy. He was also going to start transitioning now that his dads knew. Tomorrow he was going to finally get a haircut so he no longer had to deal with his annoying hair getting in his face. Tony also agreed to take him shopping for a new wardrobe over the weekend, and he was going to see a doctor about hormones sometime this month.

Peter thought about that night he sat on top of a building trying to think of a back-up plan if he lost everyone he loved. He hadn’t really thought about how well it could go, too. It didn’t matter though. He came out and it felt great.

“You don't have any other huge secrets to tell us, right?” Steve joked.

Peter thought this was a perfect opportunity to tell them about Spider-Man. “Actually, I do.”

He nudged Wade, hoping he'd get his suit for him.

“Oh dear god, are you pregnant?” Tony freaked out. Steve eyes widen at the thought. Wade quietly giggled beside Peter.

“No, no! Dad I promise I'm not pregnant! That's not it,” he quickly tried to reassure them.

Tony put his hand on his chest. “Thank god. You would've just given me a heart attack,” he sighed in relief.

Wade released Peter's hand and headed to Peter's bedroom. Peter took a minute to prepare himself. He already knew his parents didn't like the idea of him being a hero because they’ve said so many times before, so he figured they wouldn't be too happy about this.

Wade returned a moment later, hiding the suit behind his back. Peter took this as his cue.

“Okay, dads, I'm also Spider-Man.”

Wade showed them his suit. Peter braced himself for a negative reaction.

They both were shocked, even more so than when Peter came out as trans. “You're Spider-Man?!” Tony shouted, “You swing around the city using only spider webs? You climb up dangerously tall buildings? You fight criminals?”

“Yes…” he admitted quietly.

“Oh my god, you could've died so many times!” Steve chimed in.

“But I didn't… because I have powers.”

“How would you even have powers? You couldn't have inherited that from me,” Tony questioned.

“Okay, it's a long story I can tell you later, but I was bitten by a spider.”

“A spider?” Steve was skeptical.

“It was radioactive,” Peter added.

“Okay, I need to do a bunch of tests because this sounds like a practical joke. Is it?” Tony hoped it was.

“It's not. Here, watch,” Peter said as he stood up and walked over to the nearest wall. He effortlessly climbed up until he reached the ceiling. He crawled across the ceiling until he was above his fathers.

“See?”

“Get down here right now! You could fall,” Tony demanded.

Peter hopped down and landed on his two feet. He shrugged, “I've gone through worse than falling ten feet. Also I have a slight healing factor.”

Tony sighed exasperated, “You're killing me, kid."

“You'll still let me be a superhero right?” Peter pleaded. He didn't want to stop now, especially after he finally came out.

Steve and Tony looked at each other and mentally debated whether or not they should let him. They knew exactly how dangerous it could get.

Peter crossed his fingers. He really didn't want to give up being a hero. Steve finally gave the verdict.

“You can after you tell us exactly how you got these powers, and once we figure out how to make sure you're safe.”

Peter cheered and jumped into Wade’s arms. Wade hugged him back. He was so proud of himself. He confessed all his secrets and he still had all the people he loved by his side. He knew his life would only get better from this moment on.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://www.boom-its-chris.tumblr.com) for updates and more!


End file.
